metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Wolf
Sniper Wolf was one of the renegade members of FOXHOUND who participated in the 2005 revolt on Shadow Moses Island, along with the Next-Generation Special Forces. She was an Iraqi Kurdish sharpshooter who had a great love for wolves and dogs. Biography Early life and career Sniper Wolf was from the south of Kurdistan (also known as Iraqi Kurdistan); she was born and raised in the middle of a violent guerrilla conflict between Kurdish freedom fighters and the Iraqi regime of Saddam Hussein, surrounded by gunfire, sirens, and screams. She was constantly being hunted and always had to move from one shelter to another on a regular basis hiding from the regime. When she would wake up from sleep, she would often find one of her friends or family dead beside her, and prayed that she would make it through each day. The international community did nothing to help her or stop the fighting, which made her hate the political world. During the 1988 Al-Anfal Campaign in the Iran-Iraq War, Sniper Wolf witnessed the gassing of her friends and family at the hands of Iraqi soldiers. Sniper Wolf would later be trained by Gurkhas who taught her all they knew about sniping. Wolf eventually met Big Boss, who saw great potential and talent within her. Big Boss brought the young Sniper Wolf to the United States. Wolf eventually came to look up to Big Boss, whom she called "Saladin." Wolf then became a lone sniper, so she could watch and wait, and see war from the outside rather than from the inside. After the "death" of Big Boss, Sniper Wolf was later recruited into FOXHOUND, to get her revenge on the world. Sniper Wolf and the other members of FOXHOUND, led by Liquid Snake, eventually grew tired of their roles as puppets to the U.S. Government, and carried out an armed revolt on Shadow Moses Island, assisted by the Genome Army. After taking over the island's nuclear weapons disposal facility, the group planned on killing the resident wolf-dogs, however, Wolf refused to let this happen. Hal Emmerich believed that she was a good person due to her love for the dogs and eventually fell in love with her. Although she did not display the same feelings, she did feel a measure of friendship and sympathy for Emmerich while he was held prisoner on the island, allowing him to feed the dogs whenever he asked, and even giving him her handkerchief as a small gift. As Solid Snake and Meryl Silverburgh made their way through Shadow Moses, Sniper Wolf managed to wound Meryl in order to lure Snake out, which then resulted in his capture. It became apparent that she had a sadistic obsession with Snake when she told him that he was all she would think about until she killed him. While in captivity, Otacon provided Snake some materials to escape, including the handkerchief Sniper Wolf had given him. After Snake escaped his holding cell, and after he battled Liquid in his Hind, he encountered Sniper Wolf again. After a silent yet deadly battle across the expansive snowfield, Sniper Wolf was bested by Snake, shot in the lung. After crossing the snowfield, Snake found Wolf lying down and coughing up blood. As she lay dying, Wolf told Snake of her past, how she was born and raised on the battlefield, how "Saladin" had helped her, who Snake correctly assumed was Big Boss. Wolf then asked Snake if he was Saladin but he ignored her question. She then revealed to Snake that she had shamed herself and her people by joining Liquid's plot "to take (her) revenge on the world." Distraught, she referred to herself as a dog, but Snake assured her that she was wild, untamed, and solitary, hence a wolf. She also revealed that Meryl was never her real target and that she did not kill for sport and took no pleasure in seeing women and children being harmed. Before asking Snake to kill her, she said she had not been waiting to kill people but rather had been waiting for someone to kill her. Just before Snake was about to kill her, a distraught Otacon appeared and openly expressed his feelings for her before handing Wolf her PSG-1 at her request. Before Snake finished her off, she said her final words: "OK hero. Set me free." Snake killed her with a single shot of his SOCOM with the suppressor removed. After killing her, Snake wrapped her handkerchief over her face. Otacon inquired why he did this, to which Snake replied that he was returning it to its owner, and that he himself had no more tears to shed, a statement that would later be echoed by Otacon himself after the death of Naomi Hunter during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection According to Liquid Snake, Sniper Wolf often took tranquilizers, causing him to speculate if that was the reason why she didn't succumb to FOXDIE. Personality and traits A highly skilled sharpshooter, Sniper Wolf was capable of waiting for her targets for days, even weeks, without moving or even eating. She typically formed an emotional connection with her targets before killing them with her favored weapon, the Heckler & Koch PSG-1, and used mercury bullets to poison the victims as well. She also had an addiction to diazepam and pentazemin, two drugs that relieve anxiety and stop muscle spasms. Wolf also held some misandrist views, claiming that women made better soldiers than men. She taunted Solid Snake for being an example of "men who are weak," who "can never finish they start," as well as pointing out that "...two thirds of the worlds greatest assassins are women" when they first met. Unconfirmed history After the 1988 Al Anfal Campaign killed her family, Sniper Wolf was kidnapped and brainwashed by the Iraqi Ministry of Internal Affairs, where she was trained rigorously. Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998) Later on, Sniper Wolf was discovered by Big Boss in a Kurdish refugee camp in 1991, during the internal fighting in Iraq after the Gulf War. Big Boss took her to the US, where she recieved counseling and deprogramming. However, after the 1996 U.S. sanctioned bombings of Iraq caused a major refugee crisis, similar to the one experienced during the Gulf War, Sniper Wolf became disgusted by the incident and at the Pentagon, and moved to join Big Boss with whatever plans he decided to hatch. During the Shadow Moses Incident, Wolf came to care about Otacon due to the effects of Lima Syndrome. Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear Solid'' appears in Metal Gear Solid and is fought by the player during a boss battle. According to an IGN interview with Yoji Shinkawa, Sniper Wolf was originally intended to be a man, but when Shinkawa suggested to director Hideo Kojima that Wolf should be a young lady, Kojima thought it to be a much better idea. A subsequent interview with Shinkawa revealed that Sniper Wolf is still popular amongst the staff at Konami. Another example of her popularity was that during an online critics poll, she was named the "12th greatest video game boss of all time", amongst her FOXHOUND peers. Sniper Wolf's handkerchief can be used by the player to ward off attacking wolfdogs, due to her scent. While the use of a handkerchief to wipe one's nose is made obsolete by tissue paper, in some countries, such as Japan, it's seen as "fancy" and respectable. The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database erroneously refers to it as a scarf. The Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook further elaborated on Sniper Wolf's history after her experiences during the Al Anfal Campaign, though the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database did not detail any of this additional information.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). "Sniper Wolf." http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=95 In the 2004 remake of Metal Gear Solid, The Twin Snakes, the player can shake her body to retrieve her dog tag, shortly after she is defeated in the second battle. Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4 In the original game plan for Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, the Cyborg Ninja was to be a machine that would use Sniper Wolf's voice to taunt Otacon, and Meryl Silverburgh's voice to taunt Solid Snake. The codename "Wolf" is later used by the member of the Beauty and the Beast Unit, Crying Wolf, in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Many fans speculate that Sniper Wolf herself appears, though reincarnated as a wolf. Her ghost can also be photographed with the camera, if the player takes a picture of a door to the right of the Boiler Room entrance, following the defeat of Crying Beauty. References in other games In the video game Army of Two, there is a barrel for the MSG-90 called "MGS Sniper Wulf Mk. II." The spelling is most likely to avoid legal issues; since a figure of her was released, the name "Sniper Wolf" may have been trademarked by Konami. In the DLC add-on for the PlayStation 3 version of The Godfather II, one of the 5 new weapons is named "MG-S1 Sniper Wolfe." A random quote assigned to a female MSF recruit in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker is: "Did you know that 65% of the world's top assassins are women?" This is a reference to Wolf's statement to Solid Snake during their first encounter. Sniper Wolf appeared as a participant in the Konami-sponsored event E3 Battle, where she defeated Mimi and Nyami from Pop'n Music for the first round. She then faced off against and defeated Cybil Bennet in the second round. Sniper Wolf then faced off against Bomberman in the third round and defeated him. Sniper Wolf proceeded to fight against Metal Gear REX in the fourth round, where she ended up defeated. See also * Ghost * Crying Wolf Gallery File:Mgs-sniper-wolf.jpg|Yoji Shinkawa's character artwork for Metal Gear Solid. File:Twin Snakes Sniper Wolf.jpg|Sniper Wolf, as depicted in The Twin Snakes. File:103.jpg|Sniper Wolf as she appears in The Twin Snakes. Notes and references de:Sniper Wolf Category:Game Boss Category:MGS Characters